


Lay All Your Love On Me

by ziazippy5379



Series: Librarians Shipathon 2018 [5]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: A Silly Little Scene, M/M, Music, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Jake was just trying to clean his office when Ezekiel interrupted.





	Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got this written. I meant to stay more ahead on these but I got super distracted by my contribution to the Leverage Big Bang (that is art). I'm hoping to get somewhat caught up before this thing ends.
> 
> I have a few more fics planed that are also inspired by ABBA music so look forward to that.

Jake was listening to the playlist that Cassandra and Eve had made for him when they decided that he needed to listen to more music. There had already been a large amount of variation to the music they had chosen. He had already heard heavy metal, classical, and new age something. A feeling of dread was beginning to overcome him as the playlist continued.

He had decided to listen to the playlist while organizing his office. Which had turned into a larger project than he had anticipated. The constantly changing music styles was not helping. He couldn't find a rhythm to work to.

As the music changed again, this time from something jazz to disco, Jake moved to change to his own music.

"Don't do that, Cowboy," Ezekiel said from the doorway.

Ezekiel began to walk towards Jake and reached him just as the lyrics began.

"I wasn't jealous before we met," he sang along with the song.

Jake raised an eyebrow at this.

Ezekiel continued to sing along, "Now every woman I see is a potential threat."

That line got him an eye-roll from Jake.

The song continued with Ezekiel singing along and dancing. At one point he even got onto Jake's desk.

By the end of the song, Ezekiel's antics had Jake laughing hard enough that he was having trouble breathing. He did turn the music off at the end.

"Did you have a reason to come here or just to disrupt me?" Jake asked.

"I never saw you come out to get lunch and wanted to make sure you ate. I just couldn't resist when that song came on," Ezekiel said.

"I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. I didn't eat yet. You want to go grab something?"

"I guess. There are a couple of other things I would rather do though," Ezekiel said with a suggestive look on his face.

Jake smiled, "Maybe later right now let's go get some food."

They headed out of the office and towards the outer door of The Library.

"How do you even know that whole song?" Jake asked as they neared outside.

"It was inescapable growing up. And what? I'm not allowed to like disco?"

Jake just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> A link to the song if you don't know it or just want to hear it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itjf4gCTvwM
> 
> I'm also working on what is going to become my first multi-chapter fic as well as other shipathon stuff. I'm kinda struggling with it though so it may be a while.
> 
> I love hearing from all of you.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
